Harry Potter and the Murin Betha Dans
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: My take on the fifth book


Harry Potter and the Murin Betha Dans  
  
Summer Vacation  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, ect, ect, ect, are all JK Rowling's.  
  
The things, people, places, ect, ect, you've never seen in here are mine.  
  
The term and concept of Murin Betha Dan belongs to Cate Tiernan, or whoever owns the Sweep series.  
  
A/N:  
  
Takes place after 'Goblet Of Fire'  
  
Enjoy.  
  
And read my other Harry Potter fics, my The Princess Diaries fics, and my Sweep fics please!!!!  
  
This is half-Hermione, half-Harry based, the ship is H/Hr, some other relationships, but mostly H/Hr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[i]Baby baby, it looks like it's gonna hail.  
  
Baby baby, it looks like it's gonna hail.  
  
You better come inside,  
  
We'll learn how to jive and wail.[/i]  
  
The old swing song blared from Hermione's room as she and her 19-year-old brother practiced swing dancing.  
  
"[i]A women is a women and a man ain't nothin but a man.  
  
A women is a women and a man ain't nothin but a man.  
  
One good thing about him-  
  
He knows how to jive and wail.[/i]"  
  
Hermione added her voice to the song, then burst into giggles as her brother tickled her. "Ky!!!!" she screeched.  
  
"Mi!!!!" he screeched back, imitating her.  
  
"Hermione your friends are here!!!" a women's voice called from down the stairs.  
  
"Coming mother!!!!" she called, turning off the stereo and laughing. "Come on Ky, come meet my pals." she added.  
  
"Meet you girlish friends you won't talk about??? I'll take a pass on that Mi." Ky said, his face scrunched up. "'Oh Mi, guess what my boyfriend gave me!!!'" he said in fake high-pitched girl's voice.  
  
Hermione giggled. "They're not like that you dope!!!" she said.  
  
"Hermione they're waiting!!!!" her mother called again.  
  
"Come on Ky." Hermione said and led him downstairs to where her friends were waiting at the door.  
  
Ky's face immediately set to stone as soon as he caught glimpse of Harry and Ron, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Herm'!!" Ron said, leaning down and hugging her.  
  
"Ron!!" she said back, biting her lip.  
  
"Good to see you again Herm'." Harry said as he hugged her.  
  
"Good to see you guys again too. Come in, don't leave the door open!!!!" Hermione exclaimed, taking their wrists and pulling them in. For a fourteen- going-on-fifteen-year-old girl, she was surprisingly strong.  
  
They pulled in their luggage when a person ran down from upstairs. It was a girl, twenty-three, and she was holding a little boy, about a year.  
  
"Mi your friends here??? Oh, wait, they're........ guys." the girl's jaw dropped as she looked up.  
  
Ky stepped forward. "Which one's the boyfriend and do you want your beating up now or later???" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Hermione groaned and put her hands in her face as Harry and Ron stifled laughter. "Ky!!!" she exclaimed. She turned to her friends. "Don't mind him, he's a control freak." she apologized. Then she turned back to KY, who she smacked on the back of the head. "Neither you dope!!!" she said.  
  
Ky smiled then, and shook hands with Harry and Ron. "Sorry about that. I'm Kyle, Mi's older brother." he said warmly.  
  
"Older brother??? You have an older brother???" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "He's 19 and lives at home. Commutes to college. My other best friend." she said brightly.  
  
The other girl stepped forward. "I'm Maria, Mi's older sister. 23. And this is my 1-year-old son Benardo. Benny we call him around here."  
  
Hermione smiled, took Benny in her arms and smiled at him. "Hey Benny Boy!!!" she cooed at him.  
  
"Ag gah gah!!" he said back. Hermione laughed and handed him back to Maria.  
  
"Come on up to my room." she said to Harry and Ron, picking up their suitcases.  
  
Harry looked at her in amazement, then shook his head a little.  
  
Hermione tossed her now honey-brown hair over her shoulder. It came down to mid-back, and she took up the ends with her hands as she dropped the suitcases, putting in a bun. She blinked, her black eyes watering, as she waited for the family questions.  
  
Harry spoke first, sitting on her bad. "Where's your dad???" he asked.  
  
Hermione gulped and said "I have no clue."  
  
Ron eyed her curiously. "How do you not know??" he asked.  
  
Hermione gulped again and spoke, not meeting either of their eyes. "Wh-when I was f-five he went away from us. He said th-that his last ch-child was a d-d-d-disappointment and he d-didn't want an-anything t-t-t-to do with m-m- me." she stopped, starting to cry silently.  
  
Harry put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled a watery smile. "I'm fine." she choked out.  
  
"It's okay 'Ermi." Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded and gulped back tears. "Well," she said, rising, "I'll give you a tour of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The summer was a great one, and they all had fun at Hermione's house. In fact, they were disappointed to see the summer end. But instead of complaining, they looked forward to the magical year ahead. 


End file.
